


pursuant to statue S.762.H

by spoke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	pursuant to statue S.762.H

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



Overheard in a restaurant in the northern region of Kaient, in the course of an investigation into [redacted].

\-----

“No, you don’t know what kind of a day I’ve had. We had three manticores, and I’m just glad I’d had my shots, and the damn griffons, and just when we thought we were wrapping up?

A damn dragon! 

They know we’re supposed to get a month’s notice in advance of that kind of work, and extra hazard pay besides. I mean, you’re supposed to be armored for that kind of work! But nooo, ‘hey just one more quick thing can you..’. Assholes.

You cannot do an inventory on a live damn dragon in less than 5 hours with the month’s prep, and it has to be alive because so many of the parts will disintegrate if they’re not killed properly, and really that’s the point of doing it - got to know how much has been lost, figure out if someone’s pretending the parts were lost and selling them on the side...

But the damn thing got three of the homunculi, and I know we get compensated for it but it’s still a terrible thing to see. Besides, I’ve never been convinced they don’t have souls of a kind. 

Well. At least it wasn’t as bad as that necromancer’s last week. You cannot get a proper count on ghosts, let me tell you. There isn’t a damn spell that exists that will take hold properly for that. Nevermind if you’re the least bit sensitive they’ll start talking to you, and necromancers do not take kindly to that. Seem to take the attitude that anyone with any significant level of awareness should be in sorcery, and you have to be lying for an excuse to pocket thier damn spooks. Either that, or pretending to be less than you are to spy on them.

Nasty, arrogant little jerks. Bet if we did an inventory on _them_ they’d come up short a soul.”

\-----

Subject was then distracted from relevant conversation by the arrival of their meal, and...


End file.
